Skinny Dippin'
by outawork
Summary: Judy, Nick, and Gazelle go on a picnic by a pond and Gazelle decides to have a bit of fun.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.

Skinny Dippin'

Nick woke and looked down at his bunny. Her head rested on his chest, her breathing was slow and regular, and one hand gripped a piece of his shirt. He thought she was beautiful and smiled. Then he lightly ran a hand down her back avoiding her tail. She moaned. Then he looked closer at her fuzzy white tail and had to resist the urge to touch it. There would be hell to pay if he did. Judy was quite conservative for a Rabbit when it came to intimacy. They were lovers and did sleep together often, but it was always quite platonic.

When were together they were intimate only up to a point and beyond that point he never went. First, he loved her with all his heart; second, didn't want to lose his bunny; and third, valued his life. He, of course, simply let Judy do whatever she wanted when they were intimate. There was no other way to say it except Judy loved his tail. Foxes were somewhat particular on whom they let touch that particular appendage and his bunny had and could do whatever she liked. If she knew how it affected him she either didn't care or hadn't noticed. He always made it a point to drape it over her when they slept together.

He put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the tree. Then his eyes went wide seeing the Gazelle walking into the pond quite naked. Judy's old college roommate had come with them to BunnyBurrow to spend the long weekend with them. Today they had gone on a afternoon picnic and after they'd eaten they settled down to relax. He and his bunny had fallen asleep, but apparently the 'Angel with Horns' had other ideas. In this situation Nick did what any male would do. First, he made very sure his girlfriend was definitely asleep and then her looked at the beautiful Gazelle, but tried to make look like he wasn't actually looking.

Then she turned and waved. He glanced at his bunny and then waved back. Maria smiled, put a hand on her hip, and winked. They had an immediate effect on him and then a moment later on his bunny. He saw her nose twitch.

"I'm not asleep."

He winced and she pushed herself up. Then she followed his gaze and looked over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and then turned and looked back at him. He winced again.

* * *

Judy didn't know who to be angrier with: her horny Fox or her oversexed best friend for walking around stark naked! Then made up her mind, stood up, and began taking off clothes.

"Judy!"

"So you like looking a naked females then I guess you want to see me naked too!"

"Of course not," he lied and then looked away.

Then his eyes slowly drifted back. Judy had just gotten off her bra and threw it at him. Nick didn't duck and it hit him square in the face. Maria chuckled and Judy turned and gave her an angry look. Then she stepped out of her jeans and threw those at her horny Fox too. Then she turned and walked toward the water. Surprisingly Nick began to laugh and Judy stopped, removed her panties, and shot them at him like she would a rubber band. They too hit him in the face and Maria joined the Fox in mirth. Judy growled and then marched into the pond. When it got deep enough she dove in and swam to the other side. Then she climbed out, sat on a rock, and glared at them both.

Nick, now somewhat recovered, stood and began to remove his clothes. Judy looked away and Nick marched into the pond. He saw Maria, who hadn't looked away, raise an eyebrow. He smiled, gave her a wink, and continued into the pond. Then he too dove in and swam over to where his bunny was sitting. She was still turned away as he stepped out of the water.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you get your naked self away from me!"

"I'm not naked," he said and smiled.

Judy took a peek and saw that he was still wearing his boxers. Surprisingly he had his eyes averted.

"Neither am I,"Maria said coming out of the water a few seconds later and standing beside the Fox.

Judy turned and took a closer look. She wore a string bikini that blended perfectly with color of her fur. Of course now the only animal who was actually naked was herself. Her ears turned a cherry red and Maria swore that she saw wisps of smoke rising off of them. Being a gentlefox Nick dove back in the water and swam back to the other side of the pond.

"Oh God! This is embarrassing!"

"I suppose it is," Maria said and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "This is what happens when you assume. Now let me give you some advice." Judy turned and she put her hands on her hips. Then she gave Judy the eye. "Just go talk that handsome Fox of yours."

"But my clothes …"

"Here," she said and handed her friend a damp shirt.

Judy put it on and walked around the pond. She found the rest of her clothes neatly folded on top of their picnic basket. Nick was wisely facing away from his bunny.

"Nick, I just assumed that …"

"I'll admit I thought she was naked too at first."

"You looked."

"Carrots, you're 100% correct. I looked."

She giggled.

"I was naked too."

"I couldn't really see much," he said and his bunny made a rude noise. He chuckled. "You do have nice taste in panties though."

"You!" she said and leapt.

He quickly turned, caught his bunny midair, and hugged her to him. Later she pulled back and smiled at her Fox. Then he put a hand behind her head, pulled her close, and gently their lips met. Somewhat later he found that his bunny's fluffy tail was just as soft as he'd imagined.

* * *

For a while Maria watched her friends from across the pond and smiled. Then she turned, put on her clothes, and started back toward the Hopps burrow. Her plan had worked perfectly.


End file.
